A scarred legend
by preciousjewel101
Summary: Empress Aria was alive. She was never dead. She was tossed, and treated like a rag, held prisoner by the black mage, and tortued her only hope is one person Phantom. Can Phantom rescue Aria, or will he fail...before he even started? Rated T for killing, blood, and mild(?) Rating WILL go up
1. Chapter 1 Empress Aria is alive?

**This is my first story for Maplestory! I love this game its soo fun to play...too bad it doesn't work in Thailand... I blame Nexon for that -_- I tried downloading MapleSEA and it didn't work lol... anyway! This story will be PhantomXAria and rating will most likely go up to 'M', so if you don't like...srry..., there _will_ be minor(?) rape scenes in this. I do not own Maplestory, because if I did then Maplestory would be an awesome anime...too bad! Oh yeah! DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU ARE OVER THE AGE OF 16...NO 17 LIKE ME!**

No one's POV?

Aria was alive. In a dark corner of a huge cage, that made escape impossible shivering in a corner awaiting for _him _to inflict his way of torture on her. She still had bruises from the time he had first 'forced' her and it wasn't the end of the long torture that made her scream out of pain. He spent no time going easy on her and plunged in, now she was use to him coming in because she was his 'stress reliever'. She was seen more of a thing than a person. How long had she seen the outside world? Saw the sun, grass, and most importantly _people?_ She assumed that everyone thought she was dead because of the copy of her that actually was dead.

She stared outside of the cage sadly but she would not give up...she knew that Phantom would one day come...if he wasn't dead. How she was alive this long_she didn't know, but she had a suspicion that it had something to with the purplish, bluish liquid that tasted quite good, and came with her meal.

For phantom's sake she would stay strong, just like a true empress would and bear everything...that was the true job of an empress. The door to the cage opened revealing a very exhausted Kanis,**[just sayin Kanis is a made up! OC]**, as he came in he began to scan her all over his eyes landing on her breasts that were nearly visible from the torn, rags she was supposed to wear. Instantly the exhausteness in his eyes became lust as he came closer, and closer, slowly taking off his clothes

"say, aren't you getting bored in this kind of dull cage?" he said closer,closer

Aria didn't say anything and he was met with a stony silence

"come on! Answer me!" he said his face near her's. His eyes narrowed "_still _ going on about how that 'Phantom' will save you!?" he chuckled "if he did he would have done it by now!, but _now _it's time for punishment" he said grinning evily as he forced his mouth upon her, slowly taking her clothes with it, she struggled but his grip was iron. All Aria could do as she was forced upon him was let a single tear drop. "_Phantom..." _she whispered

Ereve no one's POV

**[okay this story started a little after the heroes came out from the ice, and they are having a meeting all 5 heroes in Ereve lvl 200] **The conference had started out all right. Everyone seemed interested and payed attention, but soon it had become boring for Phantom who twirled a card, and Evan seemed to be having a telepathic conversation with Mir. It seemed that Mercedes was the only one listening because this couldn't be any worse than the council meeting's she had with the elders.

The meeting took place outside, but soon the sky began to darken and wind began to blow. Everyone hurried inside, while Mercedes inspected the sky

"this isn't right..." she murmured

A black, purplish hole appeared in the sky it looked like it was ripping the sky open and suddenly a bloody man fell from it Empress Cygnus screamed as she saw the gore. He looked at everyone with a painful expression

"E...Em-...Empress Aria" he started laughing hysterically. The look in his eyes were of a madman's "I bet you won't believe..." he said breathing more slower "I bet you won't believe Empress Aria is alive!, but to find her you'll need to find Arianne" after looking at the looks of disbelief "see? You don't believe me...you don-" and with this last sentence he dropped dead.

**Done... Wow he died... anyway this might(?) be a one-shot. Who knows? but if anyone wants me to continue then say it in a review! And I'll continue this story~ Plz read and review if you have any questions feel free to ask! **


	2. Chapter 2 Information in Orbis

**Chapter 2 ready~ Thanks to all who reviewed It means a lot to me, plz follow and review! now on with the story!**

No one's POV

Looks of disbelief were splattered on everyone's faces, Empress Cygnus took a shaky breath while being led to her room by Irena, and Oz. Aran kneeled down next to body and checked for a pulse.

None.

She stood up and slowly shook her head

"wh-what was that purplish thing?" she said bravely trying not to be afraid

"A interdemmenstionl portal, it can transport a person anywhere though it can only be used by time mages" Evan said "...what? I read some books, since you guys said that Freud was a scholar...I wanted to try to live up to his name.." he said nervously

"time mages huh?...I've never seen one, I thought their were no more left" Irena said thoughtfully

"wait, don't we need a time mage to seal the black mage!?, after all last time the goddess Rhinne helped you guys, she might not be available now" Oz said exciting "we should go find her!"

Behind all this talking Phantom was speechless. "She's dead" he muttered over wincing at the harsh words, _It never hurts to try _a voice said in his head.

"-Phantom!" A voice said jolting him out of his memories_it was Aran "do you think we should go find her?" the voice inside his head kept on repeating _yes, yes, yes!_

he grinned "never hurts to try does it?" he said playing with his cards, making flashy symbols appear on top of tem

"damn showoff!" muttered Aran rolling her eyes

"...I know a girl namd Arriane..." Evan quietly. "yeah! We met her in Orbis!" Mir said floating up, and down

Everyone was now interested in the young Dragon Master

"who is it?" asked Mercedes in a impatient tone tapping the ground quickly with her foot

"she's a scholar, and a mage, but I've never seen her use her magic. She lives in Orbis I can lead you there!" he said enthusiastically, and happy that for once, was able to help

"I-I supose meeting over now, we will be meeting tomorrow at 3 to travel to Orbis if it is the Arriane Evan speaks of" Neinheart said

Next day 3:00 No one's POV

No one was there. At least it looked like no one was there, the house was normal sized and painted white, and had about 6 windows. The Cygnus Knights had stayed in Ereve with their Empress, so only Neinheart came along Evan knocked on the sturdy door and it creaked open with no one on the other side.

Evan went in and looked around curiously "weird...Arriane is a neat freak!" he said gesturing to the untidy floor, and papers that were everywhere. The sound of cursing, and tables banging came from a locked room upstairs, Mercedes broke through the door and a woman with blood red waist long hair spoke

"seriously, you damn BlackWings! At _least _have the decency to knoc-" she whirled around and abruptly stopped staring at the 5 heroes and Neinheart

"Evan!?" she said tilting her head

"Arriane! What...are you doing...?" he said looking at the messy papers on her desk

"it's good to see your safe from thd Black Wings, and the Black Mage" she said giving him a hug "who are they?"

"uh.. this is Phantom, Mercedes, and Aran" he said pointing to each of them while talking

"the 5 heroes that sealed the Black Mage right?"

"at your service" Phantom said bowing while Mercedes, and Aran politely said hello

"why is this place so messy?" Mercedes said

Arriane grimaced "the Black Wings tore everything apart... not to mention that bastard Gelimer who took all my experiment reports..they've been more...destructive lately"

"um... you.. you wouldn't happen to know anything about a man with glasses..." Evan said nervously

"ye-yeah..why?" she said suspiciously

unfortunately Aran decided it was time to question her "he arrived in Ereve all bloodied and bruised and now he's dead, so if you would know any information about him, that would be nice!"

Arriane gasped "h-..he died? but.. he wa-"

"you wouldn't happen to be a time mage, would you?" Neinheart cut in impatiently, for he wanted to get the information as soon as possible

Arriane didn't answer for a minute the sighed "yes, yes I am.. alright?, and that man came into my house needing medical attention. He started talking nonsense about how Empress Aria was alive"

Phantom perked up after hearing that

"-at first I thought he was being delusional, because I thought the heat had gone to him, since he claimed to be in the Nihal desert...so I did something I really wasn't proud of..." she took a deep breath "..I used my powers and looked into his mind, and found out everything he said had been real."

Everyone's eyes widened especially Neinheart's

"I-if that is true then we must rescue her immediately! We need to make preparations, and g-"

"don't believe in nonsense!" Mercedes said "I-I mean how can she be alive?"

"listen first!" Arriane said with a forceful tone "he had been hidding in the Black Mage's territory_don't ask me if he was brave, or plain out stupid. Anyway he saw Empress Aria and didn't believe it at first, I didn't either...and to answer your question she was drinking this blueish potion which I believe is a very, very powerful potion. It can only be made if you defeat 8 boss monsters which include

the Dragonoir, Crimson Barlog, the Snow Witch, Nine tailed Fox, Griffy, Ravana, Chaos Zakum, and Horntail. You must defeat and collect each of their special droppings, to make this potion it is believed to grant to person eternal youth as long as you drink a potion every week."

Everyone was quiet. Too quiet.

Neinheart thanked Arriane for the information, and she promised to tell them if anything came up she said goodbye to everyone. Everyone returned home_Phantom to the Lumeire, Mercedes to Elluel, and Evan and Aran went to Heneyses. While Neiheart returned to Ereve to tell the news, everyone there were also very shocked.

unknownst to them a beautiful woman with red hair cascading down her back smiled as if she knew a secret no one else knew.

"well, well, well,... they finally search for her 'highness', hmphh! I still think I should be ruling... now that I think about it I haven't visited Ereve in a while..." she started laughing_ a crazed, laughter unfit for a woman like her

"finally...the tides will change" and with that she disappeared off to Ereve..something about a deal to make.

**Done~~~~ Sooo sorry I was in a rush! I had to finish this as soon as possible so I can update my other stories anyway Read and Review~ I would like to know what you guys think about my stories and plz... no Flames READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
